


The Ineffability of Chuck

by tuesday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Flash Fic, Gen, where do demons go when they die?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unexpected encounters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ineffability of Chuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jmtorres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/gifts).



> Written for jmtorres for the prompt "Cas/Ruby. Cas finds Ruby in heaven (BECAUSE WHERE DO DEMONS GO WHEN YOU KILL THEM?)" in my [one night only flash fic extravaganza](http://everysecondtuesday.dreamwidth.org/73260.html).

"This is--unexpected," Castiel said, showing a little tact for once.

"No shit," Ruby said. She'd pretend at being nicer, but she'd been left to her own devices in the world's most boring manicured garden for ages, Castiel knew better, and it wasn't like he would have anything on Alastair even if he did change his mind and decided he went in for torture after all.

"Did you see anyone," Castiel asked, "when you arrived?" His expression was weird, even for an angel.

"Some old dude," Ruby said, deciding to play along for now, because it wasn't like she had anything better to do. "And a squirrelly guy in a white suit."

"Where did they go?"

From the intensity of his voice and the way he stared like he could pry the information directly from her mind--and in the seat of his power, for all Ruby knew, he could--Ruby got the impression this wasn't an idle question. She shrugged. "Don't know. They got into an argument, the guy in white tried to give him back some keys, and finally they both stormed off. It was the last interesting thing to happen around here."

"And what," Castiel said slowly, with the air of one forcing himself not to shout, "happened to the keys?"

"Squirrelly guy threw them at me like they were a cursed object," Ruby said, fishing them out of her pocket. "What'll you give me for them?"

\--

"You mean to tell me," Dean said much later, when Castiel grudgingly recounted the story, "that you got the keys of Heaven from _Ruby_, who sold them to you for _french fries_?"

"Correct," Castiel said, looking pained.

"Wow," Dean said. "Heaven is even more fucked up than I remembered it."


End file.
